mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
No Talk (episode)
No Talk is the 25th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the 11th episode of Season 2. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) knows how the way will work if it is done when it needs to be done. He goes to the corridor and then he knocks on the door and then Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) opens the door for Simon Packer and then he goes to give him 13 answers to do so when it needs to not be done and then he thanks him for the help and then he tells Alfred Packer bye. He goes to the meeting to tell Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) who needs to have more directions when doing so and then he tells her that I have the right to do so when it will go near or down. He goes to the place to tell James Humphrey (Matt Stone) that it will be right when so it needs to be down or needed when it goes down to give out more answers and then he tells him thank you bye. He goes to the public park and then he is told by George Noon (Dian Bachar) who he thinks is going to be untouchable so that he will only have loan shark license when he needs to have it and then he tells George Noon okay. He is approached by a cannibal named Donnie (Bill Cosby) who is going to fear and kill Simon and then Simon walks away with only fear. *Simon Packer goes to tell a miner named Jake (Jordi Molla) who wants to take enough things himself is going to think he is right and then he tells himself it's a good thing and then he follows Jake to the car and then Donnie arrives and then he grabs Jake and then he kills Jake and then Simon Packer runs away from Donnie by running and escaping him and then he drives away from Donnie and then escapes from Donnie's way. He goes to the marina and then he finds out that a loan shark named Paul (Big Boy) who is going to give on Simon and then Simon fights Paul and then he shoots and kills Paul and then he leaves the Marina and then walks away and then returns to his car. He goes to the diner and then he meets David (Dave Filoni) who knows the way on doing it right and then David tells him hi today and then he says Hi I am here today and then David says I'm glad to here about it and then he tells him that it's a good thing to know that you have something that is right. *He goes to tell David thank you bye and then he goes outside and then he knows that Donnie is going to bring him down with a gun by firing a gun at him and then he tells Donnie move away and then he fights Donnie and then he tells Donnie go and then he walks away and then runs away from Simon. Simon tells David that I am out here and then he drives to his house and then he tells Alfred Packer, Polly Pry, James Humphrey and George Noon that the document paper was correct and then he makes them correct a document paper and then he thanks him for doing stuff that is not weary. He tells them stay right here and I will take care of Donnie and then he goes after Donnie and then he escapes and drives away. He follows Donnie to a train station and then he follows Donnie at the train station and then he thinks it is down on him and then he tells Donnie do not shoot me you are underestimated and then he says really and then he says it's time to die and then Donnie is shot in the stomach by a machine gun and then Donnie is alive and then a conductor named Kaye (Gary Cooper) who is controlling it and then Donnie is killed by Kaye who is controlling the train and then Simon walks away and then returns to his car and drives home. He drives home and then he goes to his house and then he hangs in the house and then puts his box in his room and then cleans it up so that it will be taken care of. Characters *Johnny Hardwick as Simon Packer, a consultant and the main protagonist. *Trey Parker as Alfred Packer, a cannibal and the main antagonist. *Megan Mullally as Polly Pry, a news reporter, the secondary character and the main deuteragonist. *Matt Stone as James Humphrey, a student on camp and the main character. *Dian Bachar as George Noon, a sexually obsessed loan shark and the secondary antagonist. *Dave Filoni as David, an office manager and the main tritagonist. *Bill Cosby as Donnie, An african american cannibal and a rival of Alfred Packer and the minor character and main antagonist of this episode. *Jordi Molla as Jake, a Miner who is killed by Donnie and the minor character. *Big Boy as Paul, A loan shark who is a member of George Noon, the minor character and minor antagonist. *Gary Cooper as Kaye, a conductor and the minor character. Deaths *Jake - Killed by Donnie. *Paul - Killed by Simon Packer. *Donnie - Shot in the stomach by Simon Packer and killed by a train.